Hope
by caitlinhoi
Summary: This fanfic is set a year after they found out Ward is HYDRA. When a man with unique abilities is brought aboard for questioning, things go wrong for Coulson and his team. -teamfiction- I suck at summaries, sorry :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate it to get lots of reviews to improve my writing skills. Also English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry about the mistakes. There will be some Skyeward later, but Ward is still HYDRA so it will take some time.**

**Like everybody else I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Marvel. **

**Enjoy reading, I hope it's not that bad :)**

_Please sit down. What's your name? _Alec. _How old are you Alec?_ 27. _Do you know why you're here?_ No. _We don't want to hurt you Alec, you can speak freely. _I… I killed people without willing to. It's always the same, I black out and wake up covered in blood, surrounded by bodies..

Alec cried softly when Skye walked out of the interrogation room. 'Coulson he is terrified!,' Skye said with an uneven voice showing concern. 'I know, bring him some food and a blanket. He is staying there for the night.' Coulson was trying to figure out why Skye was concerned about him. It seems like the two of them already have a connection he didn't seem to understand. He sighed as he watched Skye handing him the donut and the bottle of water. This is could become a problem, he thought. 'Food's ready in ten.. Sir are you all right?'Jemma asked when he didn't respond with the usual nod. 'Yes, everything is fine, I will tell Skye. What did you cook?' Jemma smiled, 'I didn't cook anything, we ordered dinner at the Richmond's, because it's your favorite's.' 'Thanks Jemma, I appreciate it.'

'Skye, dinner's ready, let's go.' 'Be there in a sec AC.' Coulson closed the door and went for the dining table when he heard Skye screaming. He ran back to the room when he saw Alec crying in a corner and Skye lying unconscious on the floor. 'Jemma, get in here NOW!' 'Oh my god, what happened?' 'I don't know, I heard Skye screaming and now she's unconscious somehow..' 'It's all my fault,' Alec whispered, 'you shouldn't have brought me here.' 'What did you do to my friend?' 'Jemma, there's no need to get furious at Alec.' 'I don't know, this is different than last time. It's like she can't only sense my abilities, but also feel them. I think she's overwhelmed by emotions.' 'Alec, it's not your fault, get some sleep while we take care of Skye. Jemma let's get her to medical and see if she's okay.' Coulson carried her to medical where Jemma started examining her. 'Sir, she's just unconscious, there's luckily nothing serious going on. She just needs some sleep.' 'Thank God. Okay, let's take her to her bunk and get her some rest, you should probably get some to Jemma, you look exhausted.' 'Will do later on sir, but let's eat first.'

Skye woke up with a terrible headache. Her phone indicated it's only 2.38 in the morning. She was just about to take an aspirin when she noticed she still wore the same clothes. 'Gross,' she grumbled, assembling her pajama's to take a shower. She slipped through the living area when she noticed there was still light burning in the lab downstairs. She walked down the stairs noticing everyone was still up. 'So what are you guys doing at 2.45 in the night?' Fitz almost screamed as he didn't expect to see Skye standing right in front of him with a curious face. 'Just doing some research,' Coulson answered vaguely. 'Well ca you explain me what kind of research is that important it has to be done in the middle of the night?' 'It's classified Skye, just go back to bed, that's an order. You need to sleep after what happened last night.' 'But..' 'But nothing Skye, get your ass back to bed now!' Coulson interrupted. 'Fine,' Skye mumbled walking back to her bunk.

'Eh Sir, you better take a look at this.' Jemma said pointing her finger to the test results. 'So it's true?' 'I'm afraid so, Skye is not the only 0-8-4 anymore, but there is more to it. Alec is her brother.' 'What?' asked Coulson with a face full of shock. 'they're siblings, I compared their DNA because I have a thought that maybe they could be related, guess I was right, but there complete opposites of each other. Skye cares about people, Alec doesn't. He is dangerous sir, he can harm everyone on board without even seeing us. I also saw the security footage of him killing all those men, he's playing an act, Alec knows damn well what he's doing, we need to get him of the plane!' Jemma told him with fear in her eyes. 'Don't tell this to Skye, at least not yet. I will tell May to change our location to the Fridge, we need to guard him and keep Skye away from him.' 'I'm afraid you're too late agent Coulson,' Alec said with an evil grin on his face holding a knife to Skye's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

'Let's go sunshine,' Alec said while putting on a parachute. They slowly stepped backwards until they stepped over the edge and disappeared.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into, Skye thought. She kept her eyes closed because of the heavy wind. After a minute of freefalling she felt the parachute unfold. They touched ground when Skye felt a sting, then everything turned black.

'Fitz try to locate Skye, and May find us a spot to land!' Coulson ordered while he tried to figure out everything they've got on Alec.

Slowly Skye tried to open her eyes, but closed them very quickly when someone is shining a bright light on her face. She feels rope tightly bound around her arms and legs. 'Well, finally you're awake.' Skye started to shiver when she heard that voice, his voice. 'Ward, still Garett's lapdog?' Skye hissed sarcastically. Next thing she knows is a warm tingling feeling against her jaw. 'Stop,' Ward shouted,' I'm used to it so you don't have to hit her every time she makes a comment.' Skye looks at him with pure hate. 'You want to hear a nice little story Skye?' Alec grinned. 'We are siblings you know? I'm your older brother and I am the boss here. And you know what? You can work for HYDRA, we could be a team, I could be the family you never had.' 'You're wrong, I already have family and I will never, ever work for HYDRA you peace of shit!' Sky shouted. 'Well, your choice..' said Alec as he pulled out a knife.

Fitz walked towards Coulson. 'Fitz please tell me you've got something on Skye.' 'Well yes I've got something but you're not going to like it.' Fitz told him nervously. 'Tell me anyway.' 'Ward is involved, I managed to hack the camera's of a local diner where they touched ground and Ward stabbed her in the back with some kind of arrow. I think to let her pass out.' 'So HYDRA is behind all of this. They've been quiet for almost a year, why show up now?' 'I don't know sir, I wish I did.' 'Well thanks anyway, continue to search for Skye, I have a call to make' Coulson ordered while he continued digging on Alec. He seemed a nobody until two years ago. Within that two years he committed to many crimes to keep count. Since most of his crimes involve heavy torture, Coulson wasn't quite reassured. Come on Skye, hang in there, Coulson thought while he called a payphone. 'Yes?' 'Start protocol X17.'

Skye managed not to scream when the blade cut her thigh. They had left her to think about the offer, but Ward made a mistake, he left the knife in her leg. She had been training hard with the best of the best to become specialized in knife combat. She pulled out the knife carefully and cut the ropes loose so she can attack when they come back. God, her leg hurts more than she thought it would be.

It was getting really crowded in a diner near Toronto. The place is filled black with former SHIELD agents. When Coulson and May arrived everyone was already instructed by the extraction plan. 'Well Coulson, ready to get your agents back?''Maria Hill, didn't thought I would see you here to bust them out. But as I love to be standing here and have a chat, I would like to have my agents back now. The costs are simply too high to continue this mission.' 'Well let's go get them back.' Maria smiled.

Skye didn't thought she would lose so much blood with a thigh stab. She looked at her leg when she found the answer, the knife had sliced through a major vein. Shit.. Come on Skye, you can do this, just concentrate at one point, she thought. She was feeling dizzy and about to lose consciousness when she heard multiple bombs goings of followed by lots of gunfire. What's happening over here? Did Coulson managed to find her? She sure hoped so, she didn't know how to hold consciousness much longer.

The door opened with Ward and Alec standing in front of Skye. 'That little bitch is going to die,' Alec said with anger in his voice. 'Hell no, she's not Alec,' Ward said and pointed his gun towards Alec's chest. He had him, Ward thought. Then he heard Skye falling on the ground and looked at her with concern. Alec took that moment to unarm Ward and shoot him in his arm. 'You traitor!' Alec screamed. 'You were never HYDRA, were you?' 'Yes I was HYDRA, but I could never leave Skye. She hated me when she found out I was HYDRA so I stayed HYDRA, but I reported to Maria Hill all the moves you and Garett have been making ever since HYDRA's gone dark. Looks like SHIELD is in the favor here,' Ward smiled about the fact Garett and Alec were too stupid to see SHIELD played them all along. 'No it can't be, you're lying!' 'I'm sorry Alec but I would never give up Skye.' Then all of a sudden Alec pulled the trigger again, not towards him, but towards Skye who sighed one more time before she passed out. No no no Skye you can't do this to us, Ward thought. He crawled towards her trying to stop the bleeding from her shoulder. 'Coulson!' Ward screamed with pure desperation, 'Get in here now!' A minute later Coulson entered the room, when his face immediately turned pale. 'Oh no, Skye!' Maria Hill followed him putting pressure at Ward's wounded leg. 'We need to get them both to a hospital and fast, Phil!' More men walked into the room when Coulson saw Jemma crashing into Ward. 'You filthy traitor, how could you shoot her!' Maria pulled Jemma away from Ward. 'Ward is not the traitor here, he saved Skye and provided us with all the intel about HYDRA. I will explain it later but for now we have to save her first.' Maria explained looking at the doctors who ran out the room to go to the hospital. Ward hops after them, not wanting to leave Skye. 'Ward, there's nothing you can do for now, lay on the stretcher and let the doctors take care of your leg,' ordered Coulson. As soon as he lay on the stretcher he passed out. 'Get him to the hospital now,' someone ordered.

Alec ran into the forest when he heard the ambulances leave. He grinned. This battle HYDRA lost, but the next one was going to be more important and they were prepared to take down SHIELD once and for all. 'Hail Hydra,' he said and kept on running into the forest.


End file.
